ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omega natsu2/Archive 4
Roger that, Mega Okay, I understand. Thanks for the notice. Oh, why you spoiled me about Reina? I thought she will hook up with Musica in the end. You know that I don't read the manga, too. You could have put Reina d___ since I don't think Wikia Communities have a code for spoiler tags like Anime Vice does. Don't worry, there's a plenty of surprises in the manga that I haven't seen yet. That's why I don't read the character wiki pages here. :) I try to forget the little surprise, but for me, it's weird. I forget other things easily without trying, and the ones I try to forget won't disappear. I'll get on the manga project as soon as I finish the Tower of Din. 17:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Manga Project Let me see if I got this down. In the manga project, you're doing the images while Alo-chan is taking care of all the manga pages. I guess that leaves me characters with the other wiki editors. I wish Alo-chan good luck on the manga chapters. It's a lot of work. I remember it was like 35 volumes, and I don't know the exact amount of chapters. I'll be there to lend an extra hand if the manga chapter summaries are too much. I'll go work on Melodia's page after finishing the Tower of Din Arc and add those dub information. 01:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sowwy Mega-chan, I'm sorry about yesterday. My internet crashed and it was gone for a few hours. I'm sorry! What were you trying to tell me? 13:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat. Now. Lol. OMG. That sounded so wrong. XD Can't believe how two words turned out. LMAO!!! Never gonna make a sentence like that again. 14:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey Mega! Since you seem to be the Rai of this wiki, I'll just ask you XD. Do you mind if I sexyfy the Main Page? ^.^ 16:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't need permission from rai to use the templates from FT wiki!!! Anyway, would you like me to do it like the FT Wiki main page or different? 16:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol nah, I'm not going to do it right now since I still want to read more Rave until I get to your favorite character since I know you are going to want him somewhere in the main page :) 16:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) sure! But I'd have to get my hands some anime pictures. which means I'm going to have to read until chapter 95 16:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol don't worry. hopefull one day this wiki will look as awesome as the FT wiki... though the series has already ended... 16:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) why don't you just return them? -_- 16:28, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some stuff I own up to volume 30. Not all of them are at my house, but I can get to the storage area that has them easily enough. Why? --Tobalth 16:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) the website I told you about yesterday has the English volumes, not fan translation. 16:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) XD that's also why the scans are so good. I'm not sure if all of the chapters are from the volume but I know that up to the point where I am, they are 17:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have it anymore since I don't use it anymore. I'm sorry 20:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) cs3 isn't that different from cs5. cs5 is better, but I had cs3 for a long time and it quite amazed some times. 20:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) thats because you probably downloaded the free trial right? 20:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) yeah? how long did you have it for? 20:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) wow. lol my computer is going crazy right now... 20:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) lol sucks for you :) 20:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) you know me so well ^.^ 21:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) reading here 21:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) cool. but I'm getting bored with so many words... I feel like skipping the chapters... 21:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Celia? like Lamia Scale's Chelia? 21:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) what do you use to clean them? 23:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) lol what is it are you trying to do? Redraw lines? Remove Text? Adjust blacks and whites? 02:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Redraw lines is like when you have text in front of a line so you have to remove the text and then redraw that line so it looks like there was never text there in the first place. If you want to fix black & white, use Level. Go to Image>Adjustments>Level. It's really simple to use. If you need help, just ask me 03:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p558/AuroraOfDesire/oh-stop-it-you.png D'aaaawwwwww~ thanks a bunch, Mega-chan! And you don't have to worry about making it up to me. The comment made my day. :D 10:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ok 16:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) as plain as plain bread. *awkward silent* 17:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *takes Mega's nose* 20:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) why? 20:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) XD I'm not the creepy kind of tyrant, I'm the nice kind of tyrant that takes noses from old ladies :) 20:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) XD thx for the hill btw! 20:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) lol poor you :( 20:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sad "Sigh" Which chapter was it that made you sorry, Mega? -- 20:26, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I remember... Silver Ray. "Pats Mega's shoulder" And yes, Ogre really rocks! Anyhow, gotta go. Second exam day waiting for me tomorrow... 'Nite Mega! -- 20:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :) 21:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What? What chapter are you on? I'm at the point where the Jiggle Butt Gang uses Extacy thing... 03:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Raw Chapter 14, page 23. Thanks! 10:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) lol I'm in like chapter 90 now 13:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) well the quality dropped severely starting from volume 11.... 13:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah, and I can't stand the low quality! RAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 13:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes -_- but One Piece is the only manga they have that I know of... 14:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I guess... but it'd be kind of embarrassing... 14:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cuz nobody in the entire worlds knows I read manga or watch anime... 14:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm also too lazy... anyway, Elie just unleashed Etherion! 14:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) XD yeah the guy with the Tree powers looks like he has Azuma's Magic. And the demon has Hoteye's Liquid Ground, and Reina h.... FUCK JELLAL CAME! 14:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) lol and I don't see what's so cool about Lucia. Sure, he is now the main villain, so what? 14:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get what it was... 15:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No Worries I'll be sure to take on jobs in FT Wiki before the month ends. I think that's gonna be how I roll from now on. Spend almost the entire month here and then finish some things over there before the month ends. Or maybe the other way around. Do things at FT Wiki at the beginning of the month, and then spend the rest of it over here. Whatever works. XD Like I said, there's really not much to do over there anyway. I'll be sure to do my responsibilities, ofc. :) Update: Oh yeah, are the new templates up and running now? Not rushing you or anything. If you need help tweaking the other templates, I'm here! 13:46, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :D I'm sorry! I'm a bit slow on the uptake. XD 14:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sound Thats because I didn't know you knew about computers... the only I knew about was Chaos... TELL ME PLZ!!!!!! 03:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC)